happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "The First Day". Plot (In Emperor-Land, some of the parents are feeding food to the chicks) *Catherine: So Gloria, how is the life going? *Gloria: Good. Beside my friend Mumble, i should hang out with him. *Catherine: But, there predators around. So there can't be any dating until the life of a teenager. *Gloria: Okay, Seymour can be a good one. (With the parents) *Norma Jean: Oh Judie, do you know how much each fish cost a rock? *Judie: Or a pebble. *Michelle: I remember the good old days when i had Maurice as my lover interest. *Norma Jean: Beside Viola, she teaches children how to sing their heartsongs. *Judie: You understand me. (A song coming out of nowhere when the females introducted Dave, a male emperor penguin who is loving the ladies) Look at her shining Her feathers, they glow Now the nation is smiling Cause our baby's home'' Can you feel what I feel? The day has come at last Our precious Judie has returned I'll be the first to say, "Welcome back" Oh, welcome back I said welcome, welcome, welcome... Back... (The song ended when Judie meet his mate Dave) *Judie: Dave? *Dave: Oh *hugs her* Judie, i found you, i was working with Noah and the elders all day when the group is crowded up. *stop hugging her* *Judie: Oh, that's great. *Dave: So? Where is that Norma Jean is? *Norma Jean: I am here. *Dave: You came to see me? *Norma Jean: Yeah. *Dave: Since you mated with Memphis. I was suppose to mate you since my rival Memphis took you. What about Maurice? *Michelle: Maurice become my mate as well. *Dave: It been like two years for now. *Gloria: Mom. *Catherine: Hey Dave, i saw you working with the elders, why did you not join with the adults for fishing? *Dave: I was busy. *Catherine: Okay. *Gloria: I agree. *Mumble: Does this means you have any fish left? *Dave: Oh yes. Fish is for me. *Phoenix: I bet you would have it. (Meanwhile with Rio) *Rio: Gosh, i need to find where the sound coming from? (Rio discover Magellanic-Land and found fish for him) *Rio: Alright. (Rio tried to get the fish and one of the elders are saying "No") *Rio: What? *Perxio: Come on, i'm sharing fish with you. *Rio: Thanks, wanna be friends with me? *Perxio: Sure. *Rio: Come on, we should look around and see any fish from there. (Meanwhile with Ramón) *Ramón: Gosh, i lost my best friend Rio, i am sorry to hear that coming. This is all my fault. (Ramón found the amigos) *Ramón: Guys. *Raul: Ramón, we found you. *Nestor: I thought we would ever lost you. *Ramón: Oh, thanks. *Raul: You should catch on me. *Rinaldo: Let's all be careful from the skuas who are trying to eat us all. *Lombardo: We can stick together as we can. *Ramón: That's my best friend is. (One week later at Emperor-Land, the first day of school has started) *Miss Viola: Good morning class. *Classmates: Good morning Miss Viola. *Miss Viola: Welcome back to Penguin Elementary, i will be your teacher for this school year. *Mumble: Hey Phoenix. *Phoenix: Hi Mumble. *Seymour: Shut up. *Miss Viola: Seymour, don't be rude to the classmates. *Seymour: You understand me. *Miss Viola: Okay, but that's not the point at all to be mean to a chick. *Seymour: I promise. I will get another chance. *Miss Viola: Everything is important with heartsongs. Does anyone know what that is? *Gloria: The more you hear inside, is you truly are. *Miss Viola: Oh thanks. *Phoenix: I wonder if i can be the first to sing. *Miss Viola: Now hold a deep breath, take a look and it will come to you. (The classmates were saying "pick me" when Miss Viola chooses one) *Miss Viola: How about you Phoenix? *Phoenix: *shyly* I-I'm not sure. *singing* Just when you think hope is lost, And giving up is all you got Blue turns black Your confidence is cracked Seems no turning back from here Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation When the holiest stars can feel the strongest palpitations That's where you can build a bridge of light That's what turns the wrongs to right That's when you can't give up a fight That's where love turns night time into day That's where loneliness goes away That's why you gotta be strong tonight Only love can build us a bridge of light *Miss Viola: That was so lonely and beautiful. *Phoenix: Thanks Viola. *Miss Viola: Gloria, your next. *Phoenix: *thinking to himself* What did I just do? *Gloria: *singing* Midnight creeps so slowly Into hearts of those Who need more than they get Daylight deals a bad hand To a penguin Who has laid too many bets Haaa, ha ha *Miss Viola: That was beautiful Gloria than last year. *Mumble: That was a great one. *Phoenix: Yeah. *Miss Viola: Okay class, it's lunch time. When we come back, we will continue with our heartsongs. *Phoenix: Alright, time for lunch. (Back at Magellanic-Land) *Rio: Wow, this place is your home? *Perxio: Yes, my parents live there as well. *Rio: Well, i lost Ramón and his friends and we don't have a home anymore. *Perxio: Nah, this is our home for real. *Rio: Okay, this is awesome. (Meanwhile, Manny arrived with his bag and map) *Manny: Alright, the fish is right! (Back at the cave) *Rio: Hey Perxio, what are we eating today? *Perxio: We are eating fish. *Rio: Cool, what else? *Perxio: Pizza, i think. *Rio: But i wanted to go to Chuck E. Fishes to have fun and eat whatever we want. *Perxio: Not today, another time. (Meanwhile with Manny) *Manny: Now, i have a chance to steal the fishes and get lunch ready for my colony. (Manny started to get many fishes by putting it on the bag) *Rio: Hey! What is he doing? *Perxio: Elders! That african is stealing the total of fish! *Elder 1: WHAT? *Manny: Uh oh. *Elder 2: Get him! (Manny run away from the elders by chasing him by he slip over a rock and got captured by taking his bag and map away) *Elder 3: You're coming with me and see the problem you got. *Perxio: Yeah! *Rio: That will teach you a lesson. *Manny: But guys, give me another chance. *Rio: No more chances. *Perxio: For you. *Rio: Go to hell you african. *Manny: HEY! (Back at Emperor-Land, it was lunch time) *Mumble: I'm hoping that Seymour will never come to beat me up than last time. *Phoenix: That bully blame on us and our girlfriends. *Mumble: Also, he always steal the girls from us. *Seymour: Hey Mumble. *Mumble: You again? *Seymour: Give me a payback! *Mumble: No! *Phoenix: Let's get over with it. *Seymour: Listen punk, i don't care if we can get it over with. I want to beat up Mumble again. *Phoenix: No, deal with it. *Seymour: AHHHHHH!!! *punch Phoenix into the table* *Mumble: Phoenix! *Seymour: Ha! It's time for a battle. *Students: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! *Mumble: Okay Seymour, my time has come. *Seymour: I'm killing you now! (Mumble fight with Seymour when he drags him into the trash) *Mumble: Hey! You big bully. *Seymour: Come on, deal with me. (Mumble hit Seymour when the ice started to crack over) *Seymour: YOU'RE MAKING THE FLOOR CRACK! (Mumble punches Seymour's belly one more time and kicks him out) *Mumble: That's it. I had enough with you. (The four skuas appear, causing the students to panic) *Boss Skua: Well, well, well flipper boy. It's me again. *Mumble: You? *Dino: So? How was your day? *Mumble: Seymour run! *Seymour: Not until the skuas eat you alive. *Phoenix: Mumble, help me! *Seymour: Skuas, eat him now. *Mumble: NO! (Mumble saves Seymour and protect his brother from the skuas) *Boss Skua: Take it out! (Vinnie kick Mumble and Seymour as Boss Skua stamp on Phoenix by making a bow-tie like he did to Mumble) *Phoenix: No! *Boss Skua: You must be the flipper boy's brother. And i'm giving you one like last time. *Phoenix: Mumble..........i'm sorry. *Mumble: Seymour, you fishtard! *Seymour: I'm sorry. I will kill the skuas. (Seymour jump on the skuas to kick on them, killing them and defeating them. Seymour kick the skuas with a ice sharp by making them dead) *Seymour: Yeah, i did it. *Phoenix: Mumble, that was the worst lunch ever. *Mumble: Everything happen when a bully appear to a skua. Memphis is wrong. *Seymour: Don't you dare to say that? *Miss Viola: Seymour, Mumble and Phoenix, go to detention now! *Mumble: Oh no. *Phoenix: *talking to Viola* Listen to me. Me and my brother did not cause this to happen. The three of us deserve some praise for saving the other kids from the skuas. Take some time and think about what I said. (After Phoenix said that, he walks away, sad. In Detention.) *Seymour: I hate this place, this is where we do nothing. *Phoenix: Now thanks to Boss Skua for giving this bow-tie. I have the same problem as Mumble. *Mumble: Seymour, would you- *Seymour: Okay, i had enough, it's time for beating- *Phoenix: No! Not if we can get another hour of this. *Seymour: We can get the heck out of there and escape. *Mumble: That a great idea Seymour. *Seymour: Let's start with the plans. *Phoenix: And how are we getting out of here? *Mumble: Come on, we're in a cave and we can do this together. *Seymour: Who agree with me? *Mumble: I do. *Phoenix: Together we can do this. (Mumble, Phoenix and Seymour escaped detention by hiding from the ice cubes as the teachers walk in) *Mumble: Oh no. *Seymour: Be careful. *Phoenix: We need to stay quiet. *Mumble: Keep sneaking. '''TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 7) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters